SWITCH
by Legend Of Adventures
Summary: Okay so I wrote this when I was bored... but I thought this was a great idea and now I know it is. That it will be a long long long chapters but I want to know what u think of this story please please let me know! :-) (Thanks so much for reading this :-)... This is family adventure mystery crime anything really)


S.W.I.T.C.H

-Prologue-

Batman and Wonder Women are on a stake out...

"So... Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are getting married tomorrow... you going?" Batman asked me looking at the shop a cross the street

"Um.. I don't know will see." I said looking at the store were staking out on and then I thought "I wonder what it would be like to be a cute Billionaire." then I look up and see that someone just robbed the store they were staking out on and Batman was a head of me and I start my way toward the place and Batman already had done the job "Sorry." and I walk off toward my invisible jet but as I walk toward it Batman grabbed my arm and said...

"WILL you go with me tomorrow to the wedding." and he kinda says it very fast but not like he's tough oh I have been waiting to go with him on date would this be considered a date or no? But I look at him and...

"I'll think about." and I left what a stupid thing to say I"LLL THINK ABOUT IT! REALLY DIANA REALLY ... I get home and then I get in my house coat and stuff and then grab a Ice Cream and spoon turn on the TV and start eating it when I get a beep from my beeper... (EMER EMER EMER EMER EMER EMER EMER EMER)

"What does EMER EMER mean?" but then I just leave it and then I go to bed...

The next day I woke up and I realized I WAS NOT IN MY BED!

I was in a big bed and I was wearing fancy PJS!

"Miss Diana, here is your breakfast... Your husband left to work already he said to tell you he loved you and your kids are off to school already..." It was ALFRED AND I HAVE KIDS AND A HUSBAND! "Are you alright Miss Diana?"

"Yes I am fine Alfred thank you... um what were my kids doing before they left...?"

"Um.. well Sam and Samantha the twins left for their 4th grade class." So far I am only been married maybe 9 years wow I'm old... "Daniel left with his Dad well Matthew for his Carrier Day..."

"Uh... could you refresh my memory Daniel in 2en grade..."

"Uh.. I new one day you could not keep track with your 7 kids..."

"7 KIDS!"

"Yes wow your having a badd day... well Daniel is in 3rd grade and Sally is in 1st grade and Hannah is in kindergarden and Meredith is 3 and the newest arrival Julie almost a month old."

"I have 7 kids and who is Derrick?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." where am I who is Derrick and I have 7 kids

"By the way Miss Diana there's alert in the Batcave." wait there's a Batcave what the STARS

"We..ll okay Um who all is home?"

"It's not a secret your whole family knows your Batwomen did you hit your head madam?"

"I'm fine but who's home?"

"Well just you and I am about to go run in errand and Meredith and Julie of course everyone is at school and on my way home I'll be bringing Hannah home."

"Okay thank you." and when he left I ate some of my breakfast and then got up and went to a closet and it was my size so I put on a shirt and radome pants and found some socks and slippers and went to stairs and REALIZED THIS WAS BRUCE'S HOUSE KNOWN AS BATMAN!

Okay okay I know I thought about being like Bruce but I didn't wish it!

"Mo...mmy..." a little girl about 3 was coming toward me must be Meredith "I want breakfast." Alfred must have made breakfast for them so we went downstairs but I remembered that there was a baby but where is the baby so we went back up stairs and found the baby room with a Nanny in there I guess

"Morning Miss Diana." she said in accent Irish I think "I just feed Julie and she is in her rocking swing right now." so what do I do now "I have to go now but the baby is fine I'll see you tonight."

"Wait wait... I am suppose to take care of her?"

"Yes Miss Diana thats what you said when you hired me."

"What did I say?" I said looking at Meredith that was playing with a toy

"You said that I only get night shift. Milk will be in bottles... and you sleep and I sleep when baby sleep cause you want to be a stay at home Mom." I guess and then she left but the baby started to cry and I picked up the baby

"Sh..shu...sh.." and she I mean Julie settled down

"MOmm..y I am h...ungry." she kinda talks weird but there was small thing where you could put the baby in it and have on your back so I put it on and went down stairs with Meredith and there was eggs and bacon and toast already on one plate and Orange Juice so Meredith started eating and I looked around and noticed one thing that was different in the painting from Bruce's house when he was a kid with his Mom and Dad but its different because its me as the kid with his MOM AND DAD!

(Author here)

Please let me know what you thought and then I will upload the 1st Chapter!


End file.
